heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-21 Mistaken Identity Crisis
Thor leads the way out of the boutique, and down the street to an open spot. Then, giving Catilin a little almost mischievous grin (What? when your brother's the lord of mischief...) Thor lifts them from the ground to fly up to the balcony of his Midgardian home. He walks in, leading Caitlin, and shows her to the bathroom. "Anything thou wishes, if it is here or in the kitchen, thou may have it," he says before leaving her to her washing. He moves to pour himself a drink only for his Avenger's comlink to chirp at him. He knows what it means now, and so without further ado or warning to the girl, he moves to the balcony and flies away. As Thor departs, Fairchild has already headed to the bathroom, taking her bags with her, and getting ready for a nice hot shower. She wastes little time getting disrobed and statring the shower, intending to enjoy it as long as she can. After all, Thor is a gentleman... of a sort. Moreso, since he's gone, even if she doesn't know it. The afternoon is still cool and overcast, the shutters to the balcony left wide open, but the lack of breeze means only the temperature would be an issue anyway. The shower is running, creating a cloud of steam that has begun to actually partly fill the apartment as it spreads through the cracked door, making the it almost dreamy with a fog all across the floor and slowly rising, even partly leaking out onto the balcony. After a few minutes the shower stops. Since Thor had mentioned food, and she's pretty sure the Thunderer has seen far more impressive beings in far less, Caitlin figures there is no harm in walking out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen area, clothed only in a towel, still adjusting it so it stays on when she pauses, seeing someone clearly too short, too dark haired, and too puny to be Thor... unless Thor has a secret transformation where he turns into a far weaker man... or in this case... Teenage Boy? There is a long pauses as she is in shock... trying to figure out if this is somehow Thor... or some guy with some major ego or perhaps insanity, to break into Thor's home and just be cutting fruit in Thor's kitchen... Being extra careful with the knife means Eddie takes a little longer to slice it than normal. The shower turning off means he just reaches over to flick on the coffee maker so it'll be ready to make a mocha when Thor is dried and dressed. He's just finishing when he hears someone approaching. He turns and starts to say something but the words die before they even leave his mouth. Random girl in a towel is not normal. "Who're y-you?" Okay, the chance of the guy playing in the Kitchen, and making coffee no less (who knows how expensive the fancy coffee an Asgardian has to drink to be affected is), is Thor just went out the balcony with the mist from the shower. Caitlin appraises the situation in a split second... he got a knife, but then odds are it won't hurt her, better take the chance. She doesn't waste time answering, rushing forward, and trying to grab the foot smaller guy by the throat with her off-hand, so she can have her main hand for disarming and punching, her response as she rushes, "How about you answer my questions first. Who are you? Do you have any idea whose place this is? Why are you breaking into random apartments? And did you gawk at me in the shower?" okay, the last one makes little sense seeing as the guy was shocked by her presence, but sometimes when you're frustrated you don't think 100% clearly. Reacting on reflex thanks to being trained by a Goddess of War and a God of Thunder, Eddie drops the knife and rolls to the side. He stops in a crouch, getting into a defensive stance quickly. Eddie may not pack much of a punch on his own but he's good at dodging and running away. "Of course I know who's p-place this is! Do you! Who breaks into someone's apartment and uses their shower?" he squeaks. That last question makes him blush furiously. "No!" Analyzing, Caitlin considers rushing again, but the movements show obvious evasion training, and possibly more. She pouts, "Hey, I didn't break in. If I did it would sort of be obvious. Do you see any walls with gaping holes shaped like this?" standing up, thrusting her chest out and slowly turning as if modeling her figure and the towel... who knows, the ploy might work and draw the guy in to rushing her instead. She pauses with when facing away and turns her head to look over her shoulder, "Or perhaps a door knocked off its hinges?" smiling a bit, "Any signs of a break in? Do I look like I'm even carrying some kind of lockpicks?" as she turns slowly again to finish the turn if allowed. It might have worked on another young man but the modeling and pouting just make Eddie frown and blush. "Those aren't always n-n-needed. People have powers. And the balcony doors were open, you could have snuck in through there!" he points out, avoiding looking at Caitlin. "Will you p-put some clothes on already?!" The properness and embarrassment actually makes Caitlin giggle and smile a bit, "All the clothes Thor got me to replace the ones he blasted off are in the bathroom. I guess I can go put something on." turning and sauntering toward the bathroom, letting the towel drop when she gets to the first doorway on the way to the Bathroom, figuring it is a cheap thrill, and if she hadn't been stared at when she was showering and the modeling brought a blush and averting eyes, then odds are she is safe to not worry about being oggled now. She shouts out from through the doorway, "Any preference in what I put on?" figuring she might as well ask... Giggling just means Eddie is going to focus very hard on the kitchen floor. There's a pause when Thor buying clothes is mentioned, Eddie just looking confused. He's not going to look up for any oggling at all. "As m-much as possible and then come back and tell me who the h-heck you are!" It takes a few minutes, probably a bit longer then neccessary to just get dressed, but when she returns Caitlin is clothed, though barefoot, and wearing her hooded sweat top tied around her waist, "This better?" modeling the double layer of athletic shorts under sweatpants, and an athletic top meant to give protection, support, and deemphasize certain features some. And it does look like in addition to tying her hair up into a ponytail, she did apply some basic makeup. She walks closer, but doesn't rush, "Name is Caitlin Fairchild. This isn't even my first time in this place. The short story is I helped Thor fight some lunatics that thought they were Greeks who hunt quote-unquote evil people on horseback. They were netting businessmen, Thor and I... and sort of some lunatic in red and black costume with big guns, though I think he was possibly more dangerous then the Greek guys... stopped them, but when Thor summoned Lightning to try to dispatch a large crowd of them, I was hit by some of it since the net I'd grabbed from one and was using to fight them with acted as a lightning rod." she trembles a bit at the feeling, "Okay... gave you my 411, now your turn." tapping her barefoot expectantly. While Caitlin is away, Eddie cleans up the little mess that was made during the minor scuffle. Mostly just picking up the knife and then cleaning up the scraps from cutting the apple. When she returns, he leans against the counter and frowns again. "Clothis is generally b-better than just a towel," he mutters. Nope, no checking her out at all. Once he doesn't see any weapons, his eyes stay on her face. He listens quietly, wincing slightly at the mention of that psycho in red and black. Yes, he knows that guy. He sighs when it's his turn and crosses his arms across his chest. "I'm Eddie and I live here." Quirking a brow, Caitlin smiles, "Oh... okay." she pauses, "I thought it was only the Greeks that were that way? And aren't you a bit young for Thor? I mean, yeah, I know that Zeus had the whole Ganymede thing, but most people think that was hyperbole and Ganymede was just a very youthful man, not actually still a boy." she smiles, "You know, one of my best friends back in California was a lesbian, so I'm perfectly cool with your lifestyle choice, though you really should probably find a guy your own age. I, mean, I know Thor is hunky, but really he is too old for you." It takes Eddie a few moments to process what Caitlin says but when he does, he goes crimson again. "Wh-what?" he squeaks. "What? No! It's really n-not like that! Thor is straight and engaged. I'm n-n-not with him like that," not denying that he's gay though. Blushing herself, Caitlin nods, "Oh, sorry, misunderstood. So... you're what? His faithful ward? His butler? His personal valet? His chef? His maid? Or some combination of all those?" she slowly sides out a chair and sits down in the dining area, looking appraisingly, as if trying to think of some guys who would like a boyfriend. "I'm family," Eddie replies simply. That's the simpliest way to explain it as far as Eddie is concerned. He stays leaning against the counter, starting to eat the apple he cut up. The statement sort of leaves Caitlin at a loss, unsure what to say next. Creating an awkward silence. She considers a few momemnts, staring. It would be rude to ask if he's Loki's son, or perhaps even daughter in a boys body. It wouldn't be nice to ask if he is somehow Thor's uncle or older sibling, perhaps cursed to always be younger then Thor is. She considers a few other things, after all, it just takes finding the right topic, and Thor did want her to enjoy as much as she wanted to drink and eat, but perhaps there are some things that Thor should have offered... Eddie's used to silence so he's not too bothered by it. He just continues to eat his snack right up until the coffee machine goes 'ding' to indicate it's ready. Eddie jumps, glancing over at it and then Caitlin. "W-would you like a coffee?" The ding startles Caitlin as well, bit she nods, "Yes, please. Thank you, Eddie." she looks down at the table and then finally thinks of something, "So, do you have a boyfriend? Or would you like help finding one? I know a few people here and there. Might have to get to know you to know your type, but I'm sure with a little effort we can find the right guy for you." "Okay. Um, how do you like your c-c-coffee then?" Eddie asks, starting to get out some cups. He nearly ends up dropping them at that question, going crimson again. "N-no, I'm good. Thanks th-though," he squeaks out, embarrassed by that. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs